The Mask, The Witch and The Moonlight
by rosedemon54
Summary: Set in the late '70's, a young Lucius Malfoy enjoys a stay with the Blacks and their daughters. After being called away by the Dark Lord for a meeting, Lucius returns to a welcome he had not counted on. Sexual. Mature Readers. Language. Complete.


Occasionally, Lucius thought, the Dark Lord's schedules are painfully inconvenient.

When Lucius had learned of his family's invitation to join the Blacks at their villa for a weekend by the sea, he had been ecstatic. The Blacks were a socially well-connected family; Lucius could only imagine the connections he could make during the time he spent there. Three years out of Hogwarts, and Lucius had been searching for just the right position in the wizard world, a quest that had somewhat eluded him. With the exception of being inducted into the Death Eaters and rising up the ranks within the secret society, little had come forth. A few days to impress the Blacks and some of their associates would certainly be to Lucius' advantage.

It did not hurt that they also had three very pretty daughters. Lucius might have been ready for challenges that would affect his future, but a little flirting with the Black sisters was a dalliance he could entertain now.

It was the summons from Voldemort that had threatened the day. Late in the afternoon, when the Dark Mark began to glow and burn his skin, he almost regretted joining the Dark Lord's legion of wizards. The day had been perfect, and he did not want to leave his hosts and their hospitality. However, ignoring his master's call for him would a dangerous course of action for him. On the side, Lucius quietly informed Mr. Black of the short absence he would be taking. A slight smile crept across Mr. Black's face as Lucius apologized but never actually mentioned whom it was that had issued such a mandate. It was as though Mr. Black knew.

"Not a problem, my boy," Mr. Black assured him. He patted Lucius on the shoulder. "Come back to us as soon as you are finished. We have such a grand day planned tomorrow and I do not want you to miss a moment of it. Good to see that the next generation of Pure Blooded wizards are taking the future as seriously as you are, Lucius."

Things have a way of working out, Lucius thought later. Sacrifices had to be made if he intended to be a powerful wizard. All the same, leaving the Black's villa was still tedious no matter how much he tried to rationalize it. Lucius donned his Death Eater's robe and mask alone in his room. With an apparition spell chanted under his breath it was within seconds he stood in front of his Dark Lord and the conference began.

It was late at night when he appeared on the doorstep of the Black villa. The house was dark and Lucius assumed everyone was asleep. A tidbit of advice that Mr. Black had given him before he had left seemed to make sense to him now.

"I would return through the kitchen if I were you, my boy," Mr. Black had advised. "Quiet and no one is there late. Maybe that old kitchen elf, but she is so deaf she will not hear if someone has entered the room. You can climb the stairs and find that they will lead you to a hallway that connects to the guest rooms. You will have privacy for your return."

The creak of the door signaled Lucius entering the house. He looked about the darkened kitchen. A long bank of windows hung on one side, bringing the illumination of a full moon into the kitchen. The dim light bounced off hanging pots and pans giving the room an appearance that all color had left the world. Nothing but the patina of well-used pots and black shadows they cast upon the walls and counters greeted him. He could smell the acrid cleaners, no doubt home made by the elf staff. Counter tops glistened as he passed by cautiously as not to cause any sound. He had made it to a large, butcher-block table when he suddenly heard a small cough.

"I wonder who this masked man that has entered our kitchen is?"

Lucius froze in his steps, trying to put the voice with a person. Looking back toward the stairs, he saw her.

Narcissa Black was slowly descending the stairs to the kitchen. She was the youngest of the sisters and the one who had been catching Lucius' eye that weekend. Unlike the surly Andromeda, who constantly seemed to be at odds with her parents or the stunningly beautiful but haughty Bellatrix, Narcissa seemed to be a warm and interesting girl. She was still in school; her last year at Hogwarts would end this spring. From his school days, Lucius had remembered her vaguely as a skinny, shy under classmate. She had changed in the nearly three years since he had left Hogwarts, blossoming into a lovely young woman. She had certainly been attentive to him that weekend, always with a ready drink in hand or at his side at the dinner table. She seemed well armed with a witty remark or a girlish laugh at his jokes.

"I heard a rustle in here," she said as she walked towards him. "I wasn't sure. A mouse, perhaps. Of course, Mama would not allow vermin in her house. Maybe it was one of the house-elves stealing again. I would have put a stop to that."

Narcissa stopped in front of Lucius and folded her arms in front of her breasts. "No, what I find is a Death Eater, creeping about our kitchen."

In the moonlight, Narcissa seemed more pale and translucent than ever before. Her pale, white blond hair hung loosely about her shoulders. She was wearing a long, blue dressing gown that tied around the waist. The robe was made of satin and it glimmered, accenting the shapely woman's figure it hid. Lucius detected a small bit of lace, glancing from under the robe's neckline. A nightgown, no doubt, and he fantasized briefly at how it might appear across her body.

Narcissa sauntered closer to him, and leaned on the butcher-block table. "I suppose I should feel safe now. We have a Death Eater protecting us in the house. Someone to make sure that the rabble won't bother us."

Lucius suddenly remembered he had not bothered to discard his robes and mask from the earlier meeting with Voldemort. The black and silver mask, although it followed the features of his face, still concealed his identity. Raising a gloved hand, he started to attempt to make the mask dematerialize and reveal his face. Grabbing his hand, Narcissa stopped him.

"I have been told, by my dear sister Bella, that those who have been in the presence of the Dark Lord experience such a combination of emotions," she whispered as she continued to hold onto his hand. "She calls it a rush. She says that men are especially affected. Heightened abilities she claims."

Narcissa wove her fingers around Lucius' gloved hand. "Bella says that a man becomes more of a man after these sessions. She says that passions are unchecked, aggressive, exotic and sensual."

She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him. "Is it true, Mr. Death Eater? Could I expect this out of you?"

Lucius felt a sweat forming on his brow and sensed an uncomfortable crowding in his trousers. He tried to withdraw his hand from her grasp, but she held on fast. The facts she had mentioned were true. Lucius had felt anxiousness after each meeting. At first, he had blamed the emotions on the excitement and danger of what the group meant to him. However, he could never understand why his cock responded like it did, growing hard and demanding release. For the most part, Lucius had handled the problem by himself. With Narcissa as close as she was, a new temptation had presented itself.

"Your sister tells a lot of tales," Lucius said, his voice muffled by the mask. He felt how small her hand was as he squeezed back. "I don't think a young woman should be asking such questions. You might be entering a situation you have no control over."

"Don't treat me like a child," she snapped back at him. "I am eighteen, you know. Besides, I am a Slytherin. You should remember what that means. A true Slytherin manipulates the situation to suit their needs."

"Ah yes," he said trying to suppress a laugh. "Ever the good Slytherin, are you not Miss Black."

"You are making fun of me," she pouted.

"And you are taunting me," he answered back. "And you really have no idea of what you are starting."

"Are you afraid I can't finish what I start?" she asked, her eyes glistening with a wild passion that excited Lucius further.

"Can you, little Narcissa?" he whispered as he slid a hand about her waist, pulling her closer to him. "All fine and good with the talk but will you cut and run when it comes time?"

"I am not afraid of you, Mr. Death Eater in my kitchen," she said with a giggle. "I have been watching you for years, you know. I used to spy on you in the library when you were mucking about with your mates. Always teasing the other houses, mocking the students in their lack of style or dullness. You used to be quite funny back then."

Narcissa's hands inched up his chest, pressing down on his brocade and leather vest. Although he could not feel the warmth of her fingertips, he still could sense the pressure she exerted on his body. She was so close; he now could smell her perfume, a light sweet scent of springtime flowers. Lucius returned her caress with ones of his own, his hands running back and forth across her back.

"I was quite a force," he said and he leaned in close to her face. "So my little spy, have you been watching me while I have been here? Have you crept into my room to watch me sleep? Maybe you lifted the sheets and had a look. Did you like what you saw? You must have, because you are here now, aren't you?"

Lucius ran his finger across her neck and down to the lace bodice of her gown. She shivered in his arms and sighed deeply.

"Maybe I saw what I liked in the boy's shower at school," she said quietly. "Maybe I didn't have to sneak about. This time at least."

Lucius could hardly contain his laughter at her remark, and he could feel her body tensing in his arms. She started to pull away, but he held her fast to his body. Sure in his mind that he had insulted her, he muffled any further amusement.

"So do you think it is fair that you have seen so much and I, the poor Death Eater in your kitchen, have seen so little?" With that remark, Lucius reached down and untied the sash that circled her waist and held the robe shut.

"I say it is time to even it up," Lucius said as he pushed the robe to the floor, revealing Narcissa's dark blue, satin and lace negligee. He tried to control a gasp from behind his mask as he marveled at the fullness in the curvature in her body. His hands, still gloved, began a slow, sensuous caress, ascending from her waist to just under her breasts. It was at this point he stopped and raised his hand to his mouth. With clenched teeth, he began to pull the glove off his hand and again Narcissa stopped him.

"I rather like the gloves," she purred holding his hand and slowly returning it to her breasts. "I like the feel of soft leather on my skin."

Narcissa slid his hand under the lace bodice of her gown. "That does feel so good. The leather, that is."

Lucius crushed his hand about her breast and heard her cry out. "If that is what you want, my little spy, then it is what you shall have."

He leaned over, through the mouth opening in the mask, poked his tongue out, and embarked on licking her breast. He heard her breathing in quickly as he did and it encouraged him to burrow in further into the bodice, striving to the nipple. Frustrated with her clothing, Lucius grabbed the silken straps of the gown and pushed them down in order to uncover Narcissa's naked body.

"Very lovely," he whispered as he held both in his hands. He cupped his thumb and forefinger about the nipples and twisted them. She responded by putting her hands on his belt, grabbing at the buckle. As she did, she pushed her breasts together causing the cleavage to deepen.

"I like that," he said and continued his caresses. "The little spy wants me to see those tits, doesn't she?"

"I do," she answered him gasping at each twist and turn he made on them. "You can play with them all you want."

"So you like the leather and the brocade on a man, do you?" he said his voice becoming raspy behind his mask. "Well, I want to see you naked. I will allow you the gloves and the mask, but I want nothing on you except my hands."

The gown had slipped further down Narcissa's body, hanging up momentarily on her hips. However, the swaying of her body caused by Lucius' impassioned strokes was too much. The gown hung on her hips and could hold there no longer and fell silently to the floor. It was then that Lucius lifted her up and onto the butcher-block table. When he realized sadly that the table was too short, he passed a hand over it chanting a spell. There was a jerk and a creak and the table legs began to grow upward. At the right height, Lucius discontinued the spell. He looked down and spread Narcissa's legs apart.

"That's better," he said as he ran his hands on the insides of her thighs. "That is just the right height for us, now isn't it my little spy?"

He pushed his hands around her cunt and, with his thumbs, began to press on her clit. Narcissa groaned and placed her arms behind her and leaned back. Lucius cupped one hand on the top of her mound and thrust a gloved finger into her. Her legs stiffened when his finger entered her, making her body wobble. He immediately placed his other hand on her ass to support her. Gently, he moved his hand back and forth in her cunt making certain he rubbed her clit. Narcissa met his motions with a slight bucking of her hips, which forced her breasts to dance in front of his face. Her nipples were becoming noticeably harder before his eyes and he leaned in to flick his tongue around them.

Her body was so pale and perfect in the moonlight that streamed in the windows. Lucius found himself aroused and frustrated at the same time. Narcissa's request to keep the mask and gloves on certainly stimulated her and him at the same time. However, he wanted so badly to touch her flesh and see if it was a velvety as it looked. Lucius had a strong urge to kiss her, but with the mask on it was impossible. A flash of inspiration sparked in him, and he halted his contact with her.

Lucius knelt down between her legs. He ran his tongue along the inside of her thighs until he was at her pussy. Carefully parting the hair away from her slit, he stuck his tongue deep into her. He heard a joyful, yet guttural scream come from her throat. He raised his head from her mound and smiled wickedly at her from behind his mask.

"I have found the sweet spot, have I my little spy?" he said mockingly.

"Yes," she gasped and placed a hand on his head driving him back between her legs. "Now don't lose it, my big Death Eater."

Lucius returned to sucking and licking her. His tongue found her clit and he wasted no time in arousing it. He circled it flicking it as it hardened and pulsated. He could smell her as she went from a mildly moist arousal to a wildly wet frenzy inside her pussy. He could hear the sounds he was making, sucking and slurping. She was gasping and moaning, pushing his head further in between her legs. He could feel his cock, which had been growing all this time, enter into a peaking stage. Stimulated by his own motions, he could stand it no longer.

Lucius arose from between her legs and started in on loosen his belt.

"Enough, my little spy," he panted as the belt buckle clattered open. He worked his trousers and the fly that held his cock captive. "Now it is time to feel my skin on you. Time to share, my little one."

Lucius freed his cock, now fully absolute and tender with the anticipation of entering her. He felt Narcissa's hand on it, caressing the shaft and guiding it to her pussy. She ran the head around her wet slit and Lucius moaned in ecstasy.

"I never held back," she whispered. "You can have it, all you have to do is push it in. Go ahead, do it. Fuck me. That's what you want. Fuck me."

Afraid of losing control, Lucius cautiously entered her. He could feel her hips pushing against him, intent on taking all of him at one time. For his part, he deliberately restrained his body of this knowing that haste on his part would bring this to a quick, unsatisfying end. He trembled as Narcissa writhed in his embrace. Her breasts pushed hard into his chest. The studs of his vest rubbed against them, and she cried in pain and pleasure. She was rearing up on him, forcing her cunt on his cock. He reached about and clasped her ass, pressing on her and slowing her down. His fingers dug into her flesh, and for a second he almost felt the flesh through his gloves. She was now nearly immobile, whimpering in his arms and begging him to continue plunging his cock into her.

"You're a greedy girl, my little spy," he said in a low, almost menacing voice. "You've been dictating to me far too much. Time to step aside and let Lucius take over, little one."

With that, he forced his entire body into sinking his cock down into the deepest regions of her body. She made another guttural noise and pitched her body back onto the table. Leaning over her body, Lucius continued his rhythmic motions in her cunt, sliding back and forth.

A tingle started on his face. He had lost concentration on maintaining his anonymity and the magic that held his mask in place was starting to dematerialize. Slowly he could feel the cool air in the kitchen on his brow, and the limits that had been around his eyes faded away. He was sure she could see his face fully now, with ruddy color in his cheek and passion's sweat on his forehead.

"Can you see me now, my sweet little spy?" he asked as he pushed harder into her. "I want you to see me."

"Yes," she gasped placing her hands on his shoulders. "I can see you."

"Good," he rasped in between breaths. "I want you to see the man who is going to fuck you like no other has fucked you."

Lucius found he no longer could control his body. The warmth, the wetness of Narcissa's pussy was like no other stimulant he had ever experienced. The smell of sex rose from their bodies, a strange musky scent of sweat and their body juices. Now all he could do was ram his cock into her as hard as his hips would allow. He was grunting with each shove, nearly losing consciousness each time. When he gazed down at her, Narcissa was flush with orgasm about her chest and neck. Eyes shut, mouth open with the sound of her ecstasy, Lucius released what little control he had left.

"Oh yes," he hissed as he exploded cum into her. "Oh yes, yes yes."

He had never exploded into such fury. He bucked his hips hard and felt his dick reach further into her. Now there was a tickle, a tingle and burst of feelings that started in his cock and ran through his groin. Suddenly, his body writhed in orgasm, blocking out every sight and sound in the world and allowing only the body's sensations to be felt.

When his climax was complete, he crumpled onto Narcissa panting and heaving for breath. He felt her legs wind around his hips in what would become a vain attempt to keep his cock inside of her. Her hands gently caressed his head, comforting him. Her body was cooling down; the heat of the act now was wearing off.

"I dare say I am not your first," he huffed between breaths. "You seem to have some experience at this sort of thing."

He heard her laugh and felt it rumble in her chest. "No, I can't lie. You are not the first."

She rolled over on her side and pushed him off her body. Lucius felt his now flaccid cock slide from her, followed by a river of cum. He moved his body with hers and slid himself close to her. Narcissa tenderly brushed his hair from his face.

"You aren't the first but you are my first Death Eater," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "Will that do?"

"That will more than do," he answered. He kissed her fully on the mouth for the first time, hoping that she might taste the salt from her own body in such a kiss. As his tongue darted over hers, he marveled at how beautiful she returned his kiss, almost daring to bring his taxed member back to life.

"We need to leave," he said as he parted from her lips. "I think we have over-stayed the welcome here. Besides, I wouldn't want to have one of your house-elves find us on this table."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Worse still, Mama comes down every morning to give the menu for the day. She might catch us."

"Then it is time," Lucius said and he raised himself up off the table. "We need to go back to our rooms."

There was a flurry of movement as the two of them dressed themselves. Narcissa held a finger to her lips in a sign to stay quiet. She led him to the stairway and holding his hand, led the two of them up. In the middle of the stairs, Lucius stopped her and pulled her near.

"It won't be the last time, you know," he said and kissed her once again. "I will want another encounter just like this with you."

Narcissa touched his cheek and smiled. "Oh, I can promise that Mr. Malfoy. It might have been the first time for us but it won't be the last."


End file.
